captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ramon Victorino
Ramon Victorino is an Uruguayan who plays as a forward. As soon as he is introduced, Victorino is noted for his speed and scoring ability, which he later adapts to his two top combination with Ryoma Hino. He is one of the few characters in the series who can run 100 meters in 11 seconds. Despite lacking the special techniques many other characters use to score, because of his running ability his volleys and headers are usually enough to beat all but the best keepers. Synopsis J Boys' Challenge Arc In the group stages of the Junior Youth tournament in France, Victorino makes an impression as soon as he appears, scoring a hattrick in Uruguay's opening game against Belgium in a 3-1 win. This causes the likes of Tsubasa Ozora, Elle Sid Pierre and Juan Diaz to be shocked by his skills and to acknowledge him as a world class player. In the second game of the group, Victorino is thoroughly marked by the Spain junior selection, but despite this he scores the single winning goal in a 1-0 win. Uruguay qualify for the next stage being top of the group, but Victorino displays frustration at not being able to achieve a second hattrick like Karl Heinz Schneider from West Germany, who he want to beat for the top scorer award. Facing West Germany in the semifinal, Uruguay quickly construct an attack and after a centering, Victorino scores the first goal after just 50 seconds with a diving volley. After Schneider equalizes with a Fire Shot, Victorino decides to confront him, but loses the duel resulting in another goal by Schneider. In his next attack Victorino dodges a number of West German defenders before being fouled. He considers shooting with a curve past the wall, but at that moment Deuter Müller comes into play and orders the wall to be removed. Victorino, angered by Müller's order, makes a straight shot with all his strength, but the German keeper effortlessly catches the ball with one hand. This causes a drop in Victorino's confidence and West Germany go on to crush Uruguay 6-1. Battle of World Youth Arc Before the South American preliminaries began, Uruguay changed their coach and Matilda Jinnosuke was put in charge. The reason was the embarrassing 10-0 loss to Brazil Youth. The trainings which the coach put the team through were tough on most players, but Victorino says he has faith in their new coach and that after the loss to Brazil, if Uruguay is to get stronger, the only thing they can do is train. He also accuses the former coach Rubens of having no eye for talent, seeing as he had not picked Ryoma Hino, but had left the current players, which Victorino calls cowards. In the end, he was the only one from the old Uruguay Youth squad who remained in the new team. In a test match later, Uruguay beat Mexico Youth 5-1, thanks to Victorino and Hino. World Youth Tournament Uruguay are drawn in one group with Japan, Italy and Mexico for the World Youth tournament. Much to the surprise of everyone, Uruguay manage to win their first match against Italy by 3-2, much thanks to Ryoma Hino's newly acquired Tornado Shoot. In their game against Japan, Victorino's team is quickly led by 2-0. He and Hino respond by showing their combination play - a result of their harsh training under coach Matilda, which allows them to effortlessly pass all the way to Japan's defense. Following a post play header by Hino, Victorino outruns the defense thanks to his speed, which at this point is revealed to allow him to run 100 meters in 11 seconds, and scores Uruguay's first goal with a sliding volley. Japan respond by scoring 2 more goals to take a seemingly comfortable 4-1 lead, but Hino finally gets to do an uninhibited Tornado Shoot and scores to make the result 4-2. This provides a boost to Uruguay's initiative and after Hino scores with a Jumping Tornado Shoot, the first half ends 4-3. In the second half, following a fake attempt for a Tornado Shoot by Hino, Victorino takes advantage of the confused defenders and equalizes with a diving header on Hino's pass. After this goal, Tsubasa starts marking Hino and so Uruguay try a pass for Victorino. An eager Hiroshi Jito tries blocking it, but ends up scoring an own goal. Despite taking the lead, two improvised Raiju Shoots by Kojiro Hyuga reverse the score and Uruguay lose the game 6-5. Uruguay then win their next match against Mexico by 2-0 with goals from Hino and Victorino. In the quarter-finals they face Brazil, the team that beat them 10-0 earlier. They still can't have their revenge however, as they are defeated 6-0, after Victorino gets neutralized by Brazil Youth's captain Alberto and Salinas catches Hino's Tornado Shoot. Road to 2002 Arc After the World Youth tournament, Victorino transfers to Germany's SV Werder Bremen, where Franz Schester and Manfred Margus are playing. In their opening game of the season, Bremen are playing against Genzo Wakabayashi and Hermann Kaltz of Hamburger SV. Before the game starts, the three players are shown discussing the strength of Wakabayashi and how it would be impossible to score from outside the penalty area. For this reason, Schester tells Victorino and Margus to play actively in Hamburg's penalty area and to break through their defense. Schester promises to send them pinpoint accurate passes and they claim they will score 2 goals in the match. Keeping his promise, Schester quickly manages a through pass for Victorino, who traps the ball and quickly shoots. However, Wakabayashi saves the shot and Hyuga is shown commenting that one needs to shoot without trapping the ball if he wishes to score against Genzo. During the rest of the match, Victorino is marked by the Hamburg defense and fails to do anything else, resulting in Werder losing their opening game 0-1. Abilities and Special techniques *'Speed:' Victorino is one of the few players in the Captain Tsubasa world, who can run 100 meters in 11 seconds. This allows him to shake free from defenders marking him, as well as to enhance the power of his diving volleys and headers, which make up for his lack of special shots. *'''Uruguay Combi: '''Hino and Victorino, having underwent a lot of training, can make very high-speed passes which allows them to pass by their opponents. Using Hino's postplay skills, supported by his height, power and accurate headings and Victorino's great speed to shake free from defenders, they can set up scoring chances. Trivia *Both times Uruguay played in major tournaments with Victorino playing, the team was defeated (by a large margin) by the eventual finalist who would lose to Japan. In Captain Tsubasa, Uruguay were beaten 6-1 by West Germany, while in World Youth Uruguay lost to Brazil 6-0. *He is based on the former Uruguayan forward Waldemar Victorino. *In the video-game alternative storyline, during Captain Tsubasa 4 he plays for a club called Montevideo. Images Victorino_S.png Category:Players of Uruguay Category:Forwards Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in the Jr. Youth arc